la verdadera barrera
by bunny-bulma
Summary: UA: (Continuación de "la burla"), todos queremos la felicidad, sin embargo cuando el destino es disparejo, la vida traza un curso diferente, lo negro puede volverse blanco y viceversa, la rueda sigue girando, ¿dónde se detendrá? (PAUSADA)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Esta es la continuación de "la burla", pretendo hacerla larga pero tardare más en actualizar, ya que sigo con mis otros proyectos.

Espero les guste ya que algunas lectoras querían un epilogo o más historia.

PRIMERA PARTE.

Despertaron de repente, al oír sonar la alarma del reloj, era su primer día de Universidad, desde hacía tiempo Bulma se quedaba más seguido en casa de vegeta, pues a veces las noches no les alcanzaban para todo el derroche de pasión que desplegaban, desde luego a partir de que Bulma descubrió ese volcán sexual llamado vegeta, la idea, que le diera igual coger o no coger, había cambiado por una de "quiero hacerlo cada 5 minutos", en ocasiones en la preparatoria Bulma halaba a vegeta dentro del baño de niñas o atrás de algún edificio, y ahí empezaba a meterle mano; si, por extraño que suene, y lo loco que era vegeta, Bulma tomaba más la iniciativa en esos menesteres, la chica se había dado cuenta desde la primera vez, que disfrutaba horrores, hacerle sexo oral a vegeta, no solo por el hecho de que le gustara su sabor, si no por las reacciones del chico ante la situación; como disfrutaba verlo poner cara de sufrimiento, mezclado con vergüenza.

Así que por esa y otras razones, Bulma principiaba a quedarse más tiempo en la casa de su ahora novio. La noche emprendía relativamente temprano, primero cenaban algo ligero, vegeta solía cocinarle muy a menudo a Bulma, ya que no le gustaba que la chica se descuidara, y pudiera llegar a enfermarse, la cuidaba mucho, a veces al grado de la obsesión; tampoco cenaban pesado pues con el espectáculo que hacían después, podrían sufrir de algún problema estomacal. Los únicos días en que Bulma definitivamente no podía estar en casa de vegeta, era cuando su padre venía a verlo, no solo porque sería muy incómodo para todos, sino además porque Bulma prefería que los dos hombres, pudieran tener un tiempo para ellos solos, a partir que vegeta la había presentado formalmente con su progenitor, pudo darse cuenta que no se llevaban del todo bien, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era no estorbar.

Con toda la terapia que Bulma había empezado con vegeta, para hacer mejorar su forma de pensar y de verse a sí mismo, había conseguido que cambiara su perfil de vestir, sus enormes gafas ahora eran más pequeñas y cuadradas, podría decirse que estaban "a la moda", como decía Bulma, y sus camisas de viejito, las había cambiado por unas playeras más juveniles y ajustadas a su torso, eso sí en colores, neutros o definitivamente oscuros, ya que en eso no lo hizo cambiar de parecer, pero en fin "algo es algo"; usaba más pantalones de mezclilla, y Bulma traviesamente le ayudaba a escoger los que le resaltaran el trasero, la chica había visto y muy a detalle, que su suculento novio debajo de toda esa apariencia de "don nadie", tenía un cuerpo de tentación, claro Bulma lo cuidaba mucho, no fuera a ser la de malas y después de todo el trabajo que le había costado a Bulma transformar, la oruga en mariposa, llegara alguien y le quisiera comer el mandado, - _a no, eso no lo permitiré ni estando sedada en una cama de hospital_ -, pensaba la joven mientras admiraba como se le veía a vegeta el pantalón, o más bien sus deliciosas nalgas dentro del pantalón.

Vegeta y Bulma se graduaron de la preparatoria con excelentes calificaciones, a pesar que en efecto, a él lo siguieron molestando, y ahora Bulma había entrado al juego, la chica era lo bastante astuta como para no tener que usar la fuerza física para sacarse del camino a los idiotas esos, a veces, cuando los fastidiaban; porque ha de decirse que a partir de que se hicieron novios no se separaban en la prepa ni a sol, ni a sombra, no solo por el gusto de estar el uno con el otro, era también por el hecho de que vegeta, temía le fueran a hacer algo a Bulma, el como fuera, siempre a pesar de las palizas, se las ingeniaba para no salir tan mal, pero defenderse a él y defenderla a ella, era otro cuento.

Sin embargo Bulma ejercía la fuerza mental, esa que le permitía amenazar a los estúpidos, con denunciarlos al prefecto, o utilizar en su contra la idea de sacar videos mientras lastimaban a los alumnos, como denuncia estudiantil; y en el peor de los escenarios, arremetía con patadas y arañazos, "o mentadas que también duelen"; todo con tal de que los dejaran en paz a ella y a vegeta, por desgracia cuando unos salen otros entran y el circulo se vuelve sin fin; estando por graduarse, vieron como otros, chicos molestaban a otro ingenuo que pensó que el ser diferente, no le traería problemas; por ese motivo, Bulma siendo elegida para dar el discurso final de los graduados, hizo un llamado, que esperaba no fuera inútil; a que en lugar de perder el tiempo, comportándose como bastardos sin gloria, bueno más bien sin madre, intentaran un poco utilizar la figura oblicua que tenían arriba del cuello, y que los estudiosos de la lengua llamaban "cabeza", para un mejor uso que la de pelota de vóley ball; desistieran de molestar a sus demás compañeros, e intentaran ver en aquellos que parecían distintos, las cualidades de la que todo ser humano se enriquece y comparte. Vegeta no podía estar más orgulloso de nadie, como lo estaba de ella.

Vegeta en verdad, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba con su mujercita, no podía creer que las cosas le estuvieran pasando de esa manera , de no tener nada, ahora era poseedor, de una gran chica que sabía lo amaba, de un padre que de no tomarlo en cuenta, a últimas fechas, le prestaba mas atencion, sobre todo sabiendo el hombre que su vástago, no era ningún "rarito"; que era todo un macho capaz de traer a su lado a una hembra como Bulma. La entrada a la universidad le daba una perspectiva de la vida más amplia, que el solo estar de burla de unos idiotas de preparatoria, inmaduros e incapaces de sacar una profesión adelante.

Sin embargo no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, el nuevo temor de vegeta era perder a su mujer, porque ya era su mujer, solo faltaban pormenores jurídicos, pero en la práctica Bulma era su mujer, experimentadamente vivían juntos, ya que Bulma disfrutaba más estar en su casa, que en la de su familia, ya que la joven decía, que sus papas, o no la entendían, o les valía nada, lo que ella hiciera; así que para vegeta mejor, tenerla viviendo junto a él, que lejos de sus brazos, y su vista, le daba mejor control del contexto; el muchacho se estaba convirtiendo en un celoso, posesivo.

Odiaba la idea de ver a Bulma platicar con quien fuera, amigos, parientes, hasta el solo hecho de verla pedirle la hora a algún desconocido, lo descolocaba y le hacía sacar sus más atroces instintos asesinos; Bulma ya se había dado cuenta pero prefería no darle tanta importancia, asumiendo las muchas otras cualidades que tenía su hombre, lo demás, eran "detallitos".

Sin embargo su primera pelea, había sido precisamente porque un muchacho; mientras Bulma esperaba a vegeta que la iba recoger, a la parada que estaba a poca distancia de la casa de la familia de la joven; se había acercado para preguntarle por donde quedaba una calle, Bulma le sonrió, dándose cuenta de inmediato que el muchacho no debía de ser de la ciudad, o inclusive del país; se apresuró a darle la información que le había solicitado, pero en ese momento, llego vegeta, empujando al joven, de inmediato, tirándolo al suelo y gritándole, -¿Qué demonios quieres con mi mujer?-, Bulma lo separo de inmediato, ofreciéndole la más furiosa de sus miradas y dándole la mano al joven que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, pero vegeta la halo del brazo llevándosela con el de inmediato de aquel lugar.

-vegeta suéltame, ¿Qué te pasa?, no tienes por qué lastimarme así, no he hecho nada malo, ese muchacho solo me pidió una dirección, nada más-, informo Bulma aun sobándose el brazo de donde la había tomado, bruscamente.

-entonces, ¿porque le estabas sonriendo?, ¿Qué acaso te gusto?, dímelo Bulma, ¿ya no quieres estar conmigo y prefieres irte con el primero que se te cruza por el camino?-, la joven lo miro desconcertada, ¿de dónde sacaba que ya no quería estar con él, que se quería ir con ese desconocido y que el tipo le gustaba?, solo por una sonrisa amistosa; pero pensó que aún le quedaban resquicios de todo el abuso y desconsuelo que había vivido y que estaba además muy reciente.

Así que respirando hondamente, -no vegeta, no me gusta el, ni ningún otro, te amo a ti, no quiero dejarte porque eres todo para mí, así que vámonos, ¿está bien?-, termino Bulma de decirle mientras lo abrazaba, tomaba de la mano, le daba un beso dulce, con lo que sabía se derretiría vegeta y lo halaba para que caminaran a su destino.

Esa noche en la casa de vegeta fue bastante satisfactorio y complicado al mismo tiempo, cuando vegeta se enfadaba, era más agresivo en la cama, cosa que Bulma agradecía y le disgustaba a la vez; lo agradecía porque la hacía tocar el cielo con las manos, y le disgustaba porque vegeta lo hacía por, digámoslo de alguna manera castigarla; así que esa noche, fue de esa manera; tomo a Bulma de las nalgas sin salirse de ella, llevándola hacia la pared, mientras la penetraba brutalmente, golpeándola no muy duro contra el muro, era como si quisiera herirla, o dejarla marcada con sus caricias, quería que Bulma se grabara en su ser, que nadie en ninguna parte del universo la haría sentir tan plena, tan mujer, tan satisfecha.

Pero en el fondo a pesar de que lo disfrutaba, comenzaba a sentir aquel temor que creyó se había dispersado, al conocer mejor a vegeta, su corazón y su mente; de apreciar las cualidades del chico, y de fijarse la meta de hacer que vegeta fuera un ser diferente de la patética impresión que trataba de dar; ese temor de que el hombre de sus sueños, terminara siendo el psicótico que veía sentado en la banca de aquel salón de preparatoria.

La veía desnuda acostada junto a él en la cama, la placidez no se hacía esperar en su rostro, era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, pero también podría ser el más desdichado, ¿Qué haría si perdiera a Bulma?, ¿podría volver a ser el mismo de antes?, ¿podría encontrar la felicidad con otra persona?, eran cuestionamientos que se hacía cada noche, cuando le daban sus ataques de insomnio; la tercera pregunta la tenía más que clara, no había mujer en el mundo que se comparara con la que tenía junto; pero las otras dos preguntas, seguían rondándolo cada noche, mataría a cualquiera que se acercara a su mujer, por más mínimo que fura el roce; Bulma era suya y nada más; y si algún día ella quisiera dejarlo, la pondría en el lugar más profundo del mundo, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos jamás, todo antes de dejar de tenerla. A pesar de haber recuperado en mucho su autoestima, había volcado todos y cada uno de sus avances en la figura de la peli Azul, la que consideraba la mujer de su vida, ella era solo para él y viceversa; sabía que los métodos con los que pretendía hacerla permanecer a su lado no eran los más románticos, pero no podía perderla de ninguna forma, era por eso que el solo verla cerca de otro hombre le hacía hervir la sangre.

Ambos entraron a la universidad, vegeta quedo en una de las mejores universidades del país, prestigiosa, privada, y de personajes de dinero; la carrera ya estaba más que escogida por su progenitor, seria abogado fiscalista, y después haría algún posgrado en administración; claro era su ascendiente el que se la había pagado y a pesar de que había puesto el dedo en la llaga al pedirle, lo dejara estudiar en la universidad del estado, junto a su Bulma; su padre fue tajante y se negó.

Bulma por supuesto se quedó en la universidad nacional, entro a la carrera de matemáticas aplicadas y ciencias físicas; no estaría al lado de vegeta, pues este tenía mucho dinero y su papi, lo mando a la mejor universidad; no temía el estar separados por unas horas ya que en la noche recuperaban todo el tiempo perdido. El primer día de clase Bulma caminaba por los lugares aledaños a la facultad para ambientarse, además de que había hecho amigos de inmediato; buscaban un lugar en donde sentarse a almorzar, cuando distinguió a lo lejos que unos tontos, molestaban a un muchacho que a pesar de verse fuerte, no hacía nada para que lo dejaran en paz, así que, sabiendo lo que vendría se apresuró a llegar a donde estaban, -oigan ustedes déjenlo en paz, ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?-, soltó la chica con una mirada de desagrado total; por alguna razón recordó en el momento, la primera vez que hablo con vegeta, después de que le habían quitado su comida y libreta de dibujos, fue extraño para ella que sintió como si de un dejaba se tratara.

-¿Qué te crees la defensora de los oprimidos?, ¿Por qué no vas a entrometerte en otro lugar?-, se reían los tres hombres ahí parados, Bulma se colocó frente al joven de cabello alborotado que solo veía la situación, no entendiéndola muy bien, -¿sabes?, porque no se me da la gana, así que mejor deberían irse ustedes, antes de que empiece a gritar y venga la seguridad del plantel-, los hombres vieron con sorna al joven detrás de la muchacha, y se fueron de aquel sitio.

Bulma giro para quedar de frente al muchacho, sonrió al ver un rostro tan varonil, pero tan ingenuo, se agacho para ayudarlo a recoger los libros que le habían sacado de la mochila, el chico hizo lo mismo, regalándole una sonrisa a Bulma, cuando los recogieron y guardaron, -bueno, no te metas en problemas, mira que parece que en todas partes hay insectos, que les gusta picar-, Bulma veía al hombre que no decía nada, y pensó que era otro "vegeta", tal vez a él también le habían hecho cosas malas en la escuela de la que venía; se disponía a marcharse cuando el joven la detuvo, le hizo una seña para que esperara, saco de su mochila una libreta y un lápiz, la abrió y comenzó a escribir, "gracias por ayudarme, me llamo Goku y soy sordomudo", le mostro la libreta a Bulma, quien se quedó estupefacta al leer el mensaje.

Al principio no sabía qué hacer, entendió enseguida, porque no había reaccionado frente a los tipos que lo molestaban y también dedujo porque no le dijo nada después del suceso; nunca había conocido a nadie como Goku, comenzó a ponerse susceptible, pero el joven observando el nerviosismo de la mujer, volvió a escribir en la libreta, "no te preocupes, no muerdo, eres una buena persona, me gustaría ser tu amigo", volvió a entregarle la libreta a Bulma, quien siguió leyendo; -claro, a mí también me gustaría ser tu amiga, ¿pero entiendes lo que digo?-, lo último lo dijo más despacio, pensando en que hablaba muy rápido y solo confundiría a Goku, el chico rio alegre, por lo que hacía Bulma, tomo de nuevo la libreta, "se leer los labios así que, no tengas miedo de hablar normal", Bulma pensó, por un momento que Goku era demasiado tierno, le dio un respingo el corazón al verse reflejada en los grandes ojos del muchacho, quien de la misma forma le sonreía.

Bulma presento a Goku con sus recién hechos amigos, pero de la misma forma, no sabiendo cómo tratar al hombre, se empezaron a dispersar, pretextando las clases que tenían, dejando a la pareja sola. Bulma miraba apenada a Goku, pensó que se sentiría mal de que las personas se alejaran de él, - _seguramente esto lo ha vivido toda su vida, en verdad a veces el mundo parece estar de cabeza-,_ pensaba la joven, quien no podía dejar de enternecerse con su acompañante; pero sacando lo más positivo de ella, comenzó a platicarle y hacerle preguntas de su vida, sin embargo Goku pudo ver la pena en el rostro de la joven, pensando en que la estaba reteniendo a la fuerza, o por

lastima hacia él, volvió a escribir en su libreta, "no te preocupes por mí, ¿si quieres ir a buscar a tus amigos?, por mí no hay problema", le entrego el nuevo mensaje, sonriendo; -claro que no, quiero quedarme contigo, así que no me cambies de conversación y contesta-, Bulma le pregunto anteriormente, la carrera en la que estaba, su horario, entre otras cosas, Goku estudiaba literatura y prácticamente tenían el mismo horario; a partir de ahí Bulma y Goku se volvieron grandes amigos, e inseparables en la universidad, aunque no afuera ya que sabía que si vegeta se enteraba, sería capaz de hacerle quien sabe que cosas a Goku.

Vegeta se había hecho popular en la universidad, su nueva apariencia llamaba la atención de las mujeres, quienes cada que pasaba caminando le regalaban una mirada bastante lujuriosa, en ocasiones pensaba que tal vez se querían burlar de él, pero no podía creer que todas y al mismo tiempo; así que ese suceso hiso que su ego comenzara a crecer de a poco, claro sin prestarle más atención de la que debía, la única mujer para vegeta era y siempre seria Bulma; aunque muy en el fondo, no se negaba así mismo, que la sensación de tener interesadas a algunas compañeras no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, repasaba en como daba vueltas la vida de ser un invisible, a volverse interesante para el género femenino, además había comenzado a tener amigos, compañeros, de salón, y de facultad con los que se juntaba en sus horas libres, de entre ellos podría rescatar a Broly, quien tenía un sentido del humor muy negro similar al suyo, además de que también había sido víctima de abuso escolar, los dos jóvenes pensaban que eran bastante afortunados, por cambiar de lugar. De entre las compañeras de vegeta había una que simplemente, no sabía cómo quitarse de encima, se llamaba Manba, una muchacha de cabello castaño, ojos azules, alta, esbelta y buenos atributos. Desde que vio a vegeta por primera vez, no dejo de seguirlo, averiguar todo lo que pudiera, y en varias ocasiones, se le acercaba con cualquier pretexto, solo para mostrarle, las "cualidades" que poseía, sin ninguna desfachatez.

La joven se había interesado en aprender sobre el lenguaje a señas, pues quería poder ofrecerle una conversación a Goku en sus propios términos y no solo en la libreta, en ocasiones sentía que usarla, era muy impersonal, además de que solo podían decirse cosas simples, ella quería, platicar más con él, así que puso manos a la obra y aprendió de un curso por internet, cosas básicas, efectivas, mientras más pronto se familiarizara, con ese mundo, seguiría con más. Goku estaba muy feliz de tener a alguien como Bulma de amiga, él podía ver el esfuerzo que hacia la chica, para tratar de comunicarse con él, sentía que la joven tenía un interés sincero. Sin embargo también podía darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era, inteligente, buena, - _el hombre que este con ella debe ser el más afortunado del mundo_ -, pensaba el joven de melena despeinada, mientras de reojo veía a la muchacha devorar un sándwich.

-¿Qué es eso Bulma?- curioseo vegeta al ver a Bulma en su computadora, muy metida en lo que parecía un abecedario a señas, -em, pues es sobre un trabajo de la universidad, solo investigo si se puede hacer algún aparato para una persona sordomuda, eso es todo-, era la primera vez que le mentía a vegeta desde que habían comenzado a ser novios, recordó cuando le mintió para zafarse de estar con él, luego de acostarse la primera vez; se sintió mal por volver a hacerlo, pero al igual que en aquella ocasión, sintió miedo de la reacción del hombre, de llegar a saber su amistad con Goku y ¿Por qué tanto interés en un joven sordomudo?, cosa que ni ella misma sabia definir, simplemente desde que conoció al muchacho, sentía la necesidad de saber más de él, interesarse en lo que le afectara, o lo que lo hiciera feliz; y ahí estaba, terminando ya el octavo nivel, del curso por internet del lenguaje a señas.

Vegeta empezó a besar el cuello de la joven, lo que Bulma interpreto de inmediato, era hora de ir a la cama, y no precisamente a dormir; Bulma amaba tocar y ser tocada por vegeta, pero últimamente, ya no sentía tantas ganas de hacerlo y no por el hombre en frente, si no por faltaba entusiasmo de su parte. Sin embargo nunca desperdiciaba la ocasión de tener sexo con vegeta, pues el reanimaba en la cama cualquier falta de deseo.

Cada día que se veían eran más dinámicas sus conversaciones, Bulma con lo inteligente que era había conseguido, tener un lenguaje de señas, variado y rico, cosa que le agrado en demasía a Goku, ahora podían dialogar, de forma amena, incluso podían contarse algún hecho gracioso y los dos reían al unísono, pues entendían lo que había dicho el otro. Los días al lado de Goku eran increíbles para Bulma, jamás se imaginó poder tener un amigo, con una agilidad mental, tan exquisita a pesar de su limitante, pues para Goku, esta no lo era, él podía ver más allá de las cosas comunes y corrientes; apreciaba la música por extraño que suene, solo con el tacto en las bocinas, podía sentir las vibraciones y disfrutarlo; adoraba leer, y para colmo de males, su género favorito, también eran las novelas policiacas y de terror, cada semana, quedaban en leer alguna historia, que les pareciera interesante para llegar el lunes a comentarla en los ratos que pasaban juntos, los cuales cada día eran mayores, si Bulma no buscaba a Goku en su facultad este lo hacía en la de ella, desayunaban y almorzaban juntos, y a raíz de que los demás amigos se esfumaron por sus traumas existenciales, eran, solo ellos dos siempre; simplemente si Bulma, no hubiera estado segura del amor que sentía hacia vegeta, a esas horas estaría en brazos de Goku, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mientras tanto vegeta, había comenzado a distinguirse como el intelectual del salón, junto con su ahora grupito de amigos, entre los cuales estaba su estimado amigo Broly, eran "la crème, de la crème", como era la vida de confusa, ahora él estaba del lado de los fanfarrones, pues por desgracia, en ocasiones, molestaban a los que llamaban los nerds del salón, burlándose y tachándolos de ineptos. Manba, no daba su brazo a torcer, seguía intentando por todos los medios, conquistar a vegeta, o por lo menos, acostarse con él, pues el hombre era tan deseable, que solo con eso se conformaría, al principio claro, y para desgracia de Bulma, en una ocasión ya le había logrado sacar un beso.

Llego a la casa, un poco tarde; Bulma ya se encontraba ahí desde unas dos horas antes, vegeta le regalo un juego de llaves para que entrara a la casa con toda la confianza del mundo; oyó como un auto se estacionaba, se asustó un momento pues pensó que podría ser el padre de vegeta, sin embargo la sorpresa fue mayor, al ver descender del vehículo al propio vegeta, además el manejaba, lo vio alejarse del carro, mientras accionaba la alarma de seguridad del mismo.

Entro a la casa, se quitó unas gafas oscuras que tampoco sabía Bulma que tenía, y se apresuró a saludar a su mujer, -hola amor, ¿Qué tal tu día?-, le dio un beso en la boca a la chica, el muchacho se veía muy contento, Bulma se quedó estática, por un momento pensó que no reconocía al hombre que había entrado; desde unas semanas atrás, vegeta comenzó a cambiar demasiado, de ser un hombre extremadamente introvertido, ahora estaba al otro lado del globo terráqueo; Bulma no negaba que le daba gusto verlo más desinhibido, seguro de sí mismo, pero, también comenzaba a desconocer ciertas actitudes que el joven tenía, como que se había comprado un celular y a ella, además de que se la pasaba revisándolo a cada rato; bueno Bulma confiaba ciegamente en vegeta, pues si él no quería que nadie se le acercara a ella, pensaba el haría lo mismo.

-bien gracias, no te pregunto a ti, pues veo que te esta yendo de maravilla-, no quería sonar a reclamo pero al final, era imposible que las palabras no tuvieran tintes de ello; -¿lo dices por el coche?, me lo regalo mi padre, además es para que de una buena impresión en la universidad, no te preocupes, no he cambiado, si es a donde va tu mente-, sonrió de lado, viendo la mirada perturbada de su mujer.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular, lo saco de su pantalón, lo observo y se alejó de donde se encontraba Bulma; la chica no pudo escuchar la conversación además de que se le hacía de mala educación y por demás obsesivo, hacer esas cosas; pero si pudo darse cuenta que al principio, se molestó de recibir la llamada, y en un cambio repentino de actitud, al final hasta soltó una carcajada; por alguna razón en su interior, a Bulma ahora si le estaba dando miedo, la actitud de vegeta, ¿será que en el fondo, se equivocó y este si era por lo menos un desequilibrado?.

Las clases en la universidad, seguían para los dos, normalmente; Bulma cada día comprendía que se estaba encariñando demasiado con Goku, cosa que no le gustaba para nada, pues no sabría qué hacer si su novio se daba cuenta, por fortuna no le dijo a Goku que tenía celular, pues seguramente este le empezaría a llenar la bandeja de mensajes; Bulma se daba cuenta también que le gustaba a Goku, ya en muchas ocasiones, le había llevado detalles, como lo hacía vegeta antes de convertirse en el "David de miguel Ángel"; la chica adoraba lo detallista que era Goku con ella, le había escrito un poema, muy hermoso, que incluso la hizo llorar cuando se encontraba a solas en la casa de sus padres, pues nada de lo que le daba Goku lo había llevado, a la de vegeta; además en los últimos días, y no solo por la nueva actitud de vegeta, sino también porque ya no le apetecía hacerlo; se empezaba a quedar más tiempo en la casa, con sus padres, cosa que vegeta noto y desde luego le disgusto, - _ya hablare con Bulma para aclararle las cosas-,_ pensó vegeta.

Llego temprano a la casa y se dio cuenta de que Bulma no estaba ahí, nuevamente sintió coraje y frustración, -agg, maldita sea Bulma, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-, no entendía que le estaba pasando a su novia, si había sido ella quien insistentemente, lo orillo a ser como era ahora, él era su obra y ahora simplemente, se estaba distanciado cada vez mas de su mujer, pero no lo permitiría, esta vez la chica haría lo que él quisiera, ya era suya y no dejaría de serlo solo porque a esta, se le antojara; además uno de estos días se aparecería por la universidad donde estudiaba la joven, pues presentía pudiera haber "otro", que quisiera meterse entre él y Bulma; por supuesto si esto era verdad el tipo podría darse por muerto, porque de hecho ya lo estaba.

Tomo su celular y marco el número que tenía registrado de Bulma, necesitaba saber, ¿en dónde estaba?, ¿si tardaría más tiempo?, y ¿con quién estaba?, hacia un tiempo atrás, notaba a Bulma, más lejana a él, parecía que estuviera en otro mundo, físicamente su cuerpo estaba con vegeta, pero su pensamiento no; empezaba a inquietarse, al extremo de haberla zarandeado en una ocasión que le hablo y ella, simplemente lo ignoro, tomando su computadora y yéndose a otra parte de la casa; luego estaba el hecho, que desde unas semanas atrás, hacían menos el amor, pues Bulma argumentaba que tenía mucha tarea, o que simplemente estaba cansada; comenzaba a pasar más tiempo en casa de sus padres y eso no podía ser para vegeta, ella tenía que cumplir con él, como su mujer que era; así que en cuanto Bulma llegara, le pondría los puntos sobre las bies; -" _el número que usted marco no está disponible, favor de llamar más tarde_ "-, fue la respuesta que obtuvo del celular de su novia, -¡carajo Bulma!, ¿Por qué me haces esto ahora?, ¿Qué te está pasando mujer?-, apago su celular, lo dejo en la mesa del comedor, y se dirigió a su habitación, para darse un baño.

Bulma llego una hora después, había tenido practica al final de la última clase, y no pudo avisarle a vegeta sobre esto, pues el aparato se quedó sin carga en la batería, entro a la casa de su novio, a veces solo iba a ese lugar, para que vegeta no se molestara con ella, pero en muchas ocasiones y más desde que vegeta era tan distinto del muchacho soñador y tímido que había conocido; ya eran menos las ganas de estar ahí. Se percató que no había nadie en la sala y el comedor, busco al hombre en la cocina y nada, pero noto que estaba en la mesa del comedor, el celular de vegeta, por curiosidad lo prendió y observo las llamadas y mensajes, sintió un balde de agua helada, de ver el nombre de una tal Manba, que se repetía, en hilerita hacia abajo; prefirió no indagar más, dejo el equipo electrónico en su lugar y camino hacia la habitación de vegeta, al abrir escucho el agua corriendo en el baño de la misma, pensó de inmediato que era el, y se dejó caer en la cama para esperar a que saliera, saludarlo, platicar un rato con él y retirarse a dormir en su propia casa, sabía que vegeta se enfadaría así que lo haría rápido y sutil, antes de que hiciera otra cosa.

Al salir de la ducha, vegeta vio acostada en la cama a Bulma, -¿Dónde estabas Bulma?-, la recrimino sin esperar siquiera a vestirse, la joven se levantó de inmediato, ante el susto de oír la voz más grabe de vegeta, - _oh, no eso significa, problemas_ -, pensó la joven, mientras lo veía parado mirándola inquisitivamente, se levantó de golpe de la cama, -vegeta, es que tuve laboratorio en la última clase y se alargó la práctica, lo siento-, estaba muy nerviosa, el hombre camino como felino a punto de echarse sobre la presa; lentamente se acercó a ella, -¿y tu celular, donde esta?, ¿o es que lo usas con otra persona aparte de mí?, te llame y no me contestaste-, decía frio y pausado, mientras comenzaba a secar su cuerpo desnudo; Bulma sin meditarlo comenzó a temblar, -es…, que,… la batería se quedó sin carga y el celular se apagó, no llevaba el cargador, lo deje en la casa de mis padres-, la escena era idéntica a cuando Bulma quería salir corriendo de esa casa pensando en que vegeta era un psicópata, en este momento en verdad sentía que lo era, pues la forma en la que la comía con la vista, daba la impresión de que en nada de tiempo la degollaría; la joven se acercaba más a la pared, hasta que la toco, -¿no me estas mintiendo, verdad Bulma?-, quedo de frente a la chica, solo con la toalla cubriendo su masculinidad; Bulma abrió los ojos grandes, no tenía por qué temerle, era su novio, además lo amaba, y él no era como ella había pensado antes; pero el simple hecho de tenerlo al rostro, en esa actitud, la aterrorizaba, -no vegeta, no te miento, ¿quieres ver el horario de mi laboratorio?, porque aquí lo traigo-, logro separarse de aquel callejón sin salida, tomo su mochila, pero vegeta se la quitó arrojándola lejos de ella, tomo a Bulma de los brazos la aventó a la cama y se posiciono sobre ella; comenzó a besar furioso su cuello y sus labios, mientras las manos paseaban frenéticas por el pecho de la mujer, Bulma sintió esa acción, muy desagradable y quiso separarse de él, empujo a vegeta un poco, -no vegeta, así no, me lastimas-, el hombre se incorporó, le dio una mirada de molestia por su comentario, -tu no me vas a decir, como hacerte el amor mujer, estoy harto de tu extraño comportamiento, así que mejor, tranquilízate y disfrutalo, porque no me voy a detener-, dicho esto siguió, aun cuando veía la incomodidad de su novia, estaba tan enojado, que nada le importo, y si no hubiese sido porque Bulma de verdad lo amaba, esa hubiera sido una violación.

Sobra decir que la mujer se quedó toda la noche en casa de su novio, quien de ninguna forma la soltó, tuvieron sexo hasta que amaneció, no muy de acuerdo Bulma, quien solo se quedaba tirada debajo del hombre con las piernas abiertas mientras este hacia lo que quería; en más de una ocasión paso por su mente la imagen de su amigo, de quien pensaba, - _el jamás me haría algo así_ -, Bulma al final sentía ganas de llorar, sin saber porque, después de todo vegeta no había sido brusco, a pesar de su enojo, pero el simple hecho de no desear esa situación, era suficiente como para que él hubiera parado; pero lejos de hacer esto, siguió y siguió, hasta que el cansancio del hombre lo venció y se quedó dormido, junto a ella. Bulma no evito soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, ¿porque si amaba tanto a vegeta, esa experiencia había sido tan detestable?

Como en la primera ocasión en que habían hecho el amor, vegeta aun dormido, paso su brazo alrededor de su mujer, cosa que Bulma amaba que hiciera, bueno esto antes de que todas estas cosas empezaran a suceder, porque en los últimos tiempos, sentía esa molestia, al igual que en aquella ocasión, solo quería soltarse y salir corriendo de aquella casa, sin mirar atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia será actualizada poco a poco, y agradezco enormemente el gusto por ella.

CAPITULO 2.

Bulma estaba enojada, pero más dolida, de cierta forma sentía que era culpa suya que su querido Vegeta se hubiera convertido en todo, por lo que habían luchado en la preparatoria, "todo un imbécil", ya ni siquiera le importaba si salía con otra chica o no, era el hecho de haberla obligado a tener relaciones sexuales, era su novio, prácticamente vivía con él, lo amaba, bueno de eso ya no estaba tan segura, sabía que lo quería, pero a últimas fechas, ese sentimiento se iba cayendo poco a poco. Llego a la universidad, y trato de no ser vista por nadie, entro al laboratorio donde tenía que realizar sus próximos proyectos de investigación para el trabajo que entregaría como final de semestre, saco todos los instrumentos que necesitaba y empezó su labor, algo la detuvo, un arranque de dolor no le permitió continuar, comenzó a llorar y se inclinó encima de la mesa de trabajo, le hubiera gustado no ser vista ni escuchada por nadie, pero no se dio cuenta que un silencioso acompañante había sido su testigo tácito desde que había entrado al edificio de su facultad.

Goku se acercó lo más tranquilo posible, odiaba más que nada verla sufrir, y aunque él era un hombre noble, sentía que la sangre le hervía cuando su adorada Bulma sufría, incluso a el mismo le sorprendía la ira que podía llegar a expulsar; quedo detrás de ella, tomo valor y puso su mano en la espalda de la joven, de inmediato Bulma se giró para saber quién era la persona, su tacto había sido tan reconfortante, era su inocente amigo, ese que le sacaba una sonrisa incluso sin saber el ¿Cómo? y ¿el por qué?, por necesidad lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, puso su rostro en el gran pecho del chico, y se permitió llorar todo lo que tenía que sacar, el dolor, la frustración, la traición. Goku siguió abrazándola fuerte a pesar de no poder escuchar su llanto sentía profundamente su dolor como si a el mismo se lo hubieran causado, en un momento la separo de el para verla a los ojos, retiro lo mejor que pudo sus lágrimas, y sin percatarse ambos de la acción, Goku beso a Bulma, fue el beso más tierno, delicado, cálido que nadie en su vida le había dado, ni siquiera Vegeta, cuando aún era un joven dulce y sencillo; este beso era tan sincero que la hacía estremecerse entre esos poderosos brazos, a pesar de la inocencia, y la cuestión física que pasaba su gran amigo, Bulma reconocía que era un hombre muy fuerte, con gran cuerpo, incluso a pesar que lo intentaba ocultar muy bien debajo de esos sweaters enormes que solía llevar, podía definir que tenía grandes músculos, pero era tan gentil que a pesar de las molestias que le hacían en la escuela y en otros lugares, no reaccionaba de mala manera, aguantaba como un verdadero héroe todo cuanto pudiera. Sin verlo venir Bulma era quien estaba tocándolo de arriba hacia abajo, ni ella misma había caído en cuenta que tenía sus manos por dentro del gran sweater de Goku, y que además sentía su cálida y suave piel, su perfecto y duro torso, su enorme espalda; se alejó de el de inmediato, Goku la miro sorprendido, y un poco desilusionado, toco su rostro con ternura y con sus enormes ojos negros, le pidió que no lo apartara más, no quería dejarla ir, así que expreso en su lenguaje esa petición silenciosa que desde hacía mucho, sentía; Bulma lo observo profundamente, vio lo que él quería, ya no había nada en su mente que la hiciera regresar, tal vez su dolor, tal vez un oscuro deseo por su amigo, no tenía ganas de saberlo, cerró los ojos y acerco de nuevo su cuerpo al de Goku, para que el tomara la iniciativa, volvió a besarla, igualmente empezó de una forma dulce, hasta que ya no quería seguir deteniéndose, la cargo como una pluma y la sentó en la mesa detrás de ellos, mientras se adentraba en la boca de su compañera, sus manos eran quienes hacían el escrutinio corporal, no quería que ella lo tomara como un pervertido, pero era tan evidente su desesperación por sentirla cada vez más piel a piel, que su torpeza se hacía más evidente al transcurrir el tiempo; Bulma noto que Goku no tenía experiencia y pensó, " _que ironía, creo que Goku también es virgen, ¿será posible?, empiezo a sentir que soy la salvadora de los oprimidos"_. Lo detuvo en seco, Goku pensó de inmediato que ya se había arrepentido y sintió dolor, no solo emocional, si no también físico, pues ya tenía una latente erección, que no podría ocultar, por más Sweater y mochila que se pusiera encima, si lo mandaba lejos de ahí.

Su sorpresa fue máxima cuando Bulma se quitó la blusa que llevaba encima, y desabrocho el brasier que cubría sus bellos senos, Goku la veía con ojos muy abiertos, no quería observarla con lascivia, pero nunca antes había visto un cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, ni siquiera el de su madre; ahora si estaba perdido, pues el mismo sintió como comenzaba a secretar fluidos de aquel órgano que estaba más duro que su testa, bajo de inmediato la cabeza, y no quiso verla más, fue en ese instante que sintió las manos de Bulma tomar las suyas, llevándolas a su cálida carne, no podía creerlo, Bulma quería que la tocara, y sin perder más el tiempo, comenzó a masajear los montes despacio y firme, era sensacional, Bulma estaba perdida en sus toques, lejos estaba de reaccionar, y en verdad no quería hacerlo; regresando a la realidad lo miro a los ojos de nuevo, pasaron segundos, minutos ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero la interpretación silenciosa de sus deseos era evidente; Bulma llevo sus manos, al pantalón de Goku, desabrocho el botón, siguió con el cierre, no había boleto de vuelta y los dos lo sabían; bajo su pantalón y dejo al descubierto su hombría, no pudo evitar que la sorpresa enmarcara su rostro, él era un hombre ingenuo, pero tenía muy buenas defensas. Goku por completo ruborizado hasta las orejas, trato de cubrirse con las manos, pero Bulma lo detuvo, lo empujo con delicadeza, se paró frente a él, lo recargo ahora en la mesa donde estaba sentada, lo beso de nuevo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Goku, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, sin verlo venir, Bulma inicio un masaje por todo lo largo de su pene, a pesar de que seguían besándose, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa, por las caricias, se sentía en el cielo, la mano de Bulma era gentil, pero su agarre era firme, alrededor del prepucio, y el glande; la detuvo de inmediato, no quería que un accidente imprevisto le sucediera y terminara manchando las manos de ella. Bulma se sorprendió, quizás lo lastimo, quiso averiguarlo rápido, vio como el movía su rostro, con un dejo de vergüenza en la mirada; con la otra mano, lo tomo del rostro, lo hizo mirarla a los ojos otra vez, Bulma le regalo una dulce sonrisa, y Goku se sintió más tranquilo, volvió a besarlo, pero solo fue un segundo, lo dejo y se arrodillo en frente de él, lo observo como solo ella solía hacerlo, curioseo esa zona, le gusto lo que veía y así, sin más, lo llevo a su boca, comenzó a succionarlo, primero lento, jugando con su lengua, fue la primera vez que Bulma pudo escuchar un sonido gutural proveniente de Goku, no era como un gemido sexual común, era más ronco y más ahogado, seguramente al no poder hablar y no poder escuchar sus propia voz como todos lo hacemos, no tenía control del sonido que su garganta podía emitir, y solo pedía no lo oyera nadie más.

Goku volvió a apartarla con delicadeza, moviendo su cabeza en negación, Bulma comprendió, que podía terminar, y tenía vergüenza, así que se levantó quedando frente a él, tomo su rostro con las dos manos, halándolo para besarlo, se abrazó de su cuello, profundizando el beso, Goku ahora más seguro de sí mismo, la abrazo fuerte de la cintura; sabían lo que querían y no demoraron más, volvió a cargarla, colocándola sobre la mesa, ahora era el quien tomo el botón de su pantalón, lo desabrocho, siguió con el cierre, y la apresuro para que sosteniéndose con las manos, levantara la cadera, mientras él retiraba el pantalón y las pantaletas, que no eran más que un estorbo, entre ellos; Bulma entendió a la perfección y lo ayudo a hacer todo lo que quería, quedo desnuda frente a él, por un momento Goku se detuvo en frente admirando su belleza, y ese cuerpo que lo enloquecería para siempre; al ver Bulma como la veía, quiso ser un poco sínica, era momento de que Goku dejara esa inocencia, al menos para ese momento; abrió las piernas frente a él, invitándolo a entrar en ella; la reacción en el joven fue inmediata, su miembro comenzó a tener vida propia, pues daba respingos, en evidente reacción a lo que Goku sentía; sin esperar más se acercó a ella, tomo su pene y lo introdujo en la cavidad de la peli azul; mordiendo sus labios para no gritar, Bulma sintió como abría camino dentro de ella, era grande, era grueso, tuvo que sostenerse más de la mesa, hasta que sintió que estaban unidos en su totalidad. Goku puso los brazos en la mesa donde ambos podían sostenerse y emprendió a embestirla, miro su cara para saber si estaba bien, al sentirla tranquila y contenta, hizo su primera estocada, luego otra y otra, ya no pensaba, solo sentía, y lo que sentía era soberbio, calidez, humedad, electricidad por todo su cuerpo; en un instante se quitó el sweater poniéndolo detrás de Bulma sobre la fría mesa de metal; ya no aguantaba más, era demasiado excitante, era demasiado poderosa la emoción que salía de su interior, era como querer reír o llorar al mismo tiempo, y podía sentir como aquella parte que envolvía su pene, se contraía de a pocos, haciéndolo enloquecer a él, llego el momento en el que los dos explotaron a la par; Bulma no podía creerlo, había tenido un orgasmo con su querido Goku, y también podía sentir como él había hecho lo mismo; estaba entre sus brazos, y el entre sus piernas, todavía dentro de ella, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿y Vegeta?, no sentía arrepentimiento, pues disfruto del acto tanto como lo hizo Goku, " _oh Kami, tenerlo dentro fue maravilloso, nunca pensé que Goku pudiera ser tan adictivo"_ , pensó Bulma recomponiéndose todavía de lo que había experimentado.

Vegeta no prestaba atencion a nada de lo que se decía en la clase, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido anteriormente, no solo la noche pasada, más bien lo estremeció el gesto de su peli azul cuando se fue en la mañana, quiso detenerla y ofrecerle una disculpa, pero su orgullo no le permitió hacerlo, además no dejaba de dilucidar que ella se había ganado el haber sido tratada así, que más podía hacer el, ya le había dado todo, casa, una pareja, que aunque no estuvieran casados, ambos podían decir que estaban más que comprometidos, el uno con el otro, el estaría con ella siempre, y ella sería solamente de él, eso estaba más que firmado, y no en un estúpido papel, más bien es sus cuerpos, en sus almas; sin embargo algo no le estaba gustando, cada vez que acababa en ella lejos de verla a gusto, sonreír, o alguna mirada de satisfacción, parecía que la había lastimado, sabía que no era físico, a pesar de su inminente coraje, trato de hacerlo duro pero tranquilo, sin propasar su fuerza; ¿entonces que carajos le molestaba tanto?; por otro lado noto que su celular había sido movido del lugar en la mesa donde lo dejo, ¿y si tal vez Bulma lo reviso?, sabía que tenía una lista interminable de mensajes y llamadas de la loca que no dejaba de acosarlo, era tan irónico, antes nadie le hacia el más mínimo caso y ahora, no podía quitarse ese estorbo de encima, si no estuviera con Bulma, seguramente le daría lo que tanto quiere a ver si con eso lo dejaba en paz de una vez; se la metería lo más rudamente que pudiera, tal vez la haría sangrar, pero si eso era lo que ella tanto anhelaba, ¿Por qué no?; pero la realidad era diferente, tenía una novia y muy hermosa, a la que quería y por la que había hecho muchas cosas; -¿señor Ouji, puede atender a la clase?-, termino de fastidiarlo la profesora que daba su lección, se levantó de inmediato, sin mirar a nadie ahí, salió del salón dejando a la mujer con el ceño fruncido; tenía que pensar cómo resolver esa situación, llego cerca de donde las canchas de futbol americano, se sentó en el pasto y se recargo en uno de los árboles que se apilaban en el lugar, comenzó a tomar piedras y aventarlas con fuerza, no sintió la presencia de nadie hasta que Manba llego detrás, se paró frente al chico dejando que pudiera observan sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, llevaba una falda tableada en color azul, tapándole solo lo suficiente. Vegeta giro la vista para toparse con aquellas piernas, no negaba que la hembra en cuestión era atractiva, y más si prácticamente le abría las piernas en la cara, así que tratando de evitar su ineludible incomodidad, viro a la nada, -¿estás bien Vegeta?, me preocupe cuando saliste del salón-, se sentó a su lado, -puedes decirme lo que sea, quiero que confíes en mí, sé que estas al tanto de que me gustas y mucho, pero si no es eso lo que necesitas, entonces me gustaría que fuéramos amigos-, vegeta giro a verla a la cara, era bonita, no había duda, tenía enormes ojos, y un escote que no podía dejar de mirar, aunque quisiera, pues la blusa que llevaba, era de cuello redondo hasta la mitad de sus senos, era difícil ponerle atencion como algo más que un buen pedazo de carne, -dejame en paz, quiero estar solo-, dijo girando su vista de nuevo, Manba se acercó más, reclino su cabeza en el hombro del chico, -está bien me voy, pero quiero que sepas que si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, no dudes en decírmelo, por favor-, estaba por levantarse, pero vegeta la detuvo halándola a donde se había sentado desde el principio; la miro a los ojos, tratando de buscar, burla o engaño, no vio nada, en un movimiento rápido la acerco por completo a él, besándola profundamente, prácticamente comiéndosela en el evento, introducía su lengua forzado, era solo un desquite de todo el coraje que tenía, pero la mujer parecía querer provocarlo, así que le demostró que lo logro, por mucho que amara a Bulma no podía dejar de ser hombre, y su acompañante se contoneaba frente a él cada que podía, mostrándole de lo que se estaba perdiendo; el beso fue rudo, sin sentimiento, solo salvajismo animal, instinto; pero eso no le importo a Manba quien habría más la boca para recibirlo, jugando de la misma forma con su lengua, ella era una mujer desinhibida, así que poso su mano en la cabellera del chico, recorrió su cuello, su hombro, llego a su brazo se deslizo por él, llego a su mano, la acaricio, pero no se conformó con eso, quería sentirlo en su totalidad, así que llevo su mano a su entrepierna, masajeando su miembro por encima de la ropa; en un principio vegeta se incomodó más, pero no le disgusto, así que él también le dio una cucharada de su propia medicina, poso si mano en uno de sus senos, tampoco ahí fue gentil, lo masajeo con toda la lujuria que pudiera salir de sus entrañas; termino por acostarla, en el pasto, se separó para ver si había alguien cerca de ellos, pudo comprobar que estaban prácticamente solos, levanto la blusa de la joven hasta exponer sus montes, mordió uno, luego el otro, los succiono y lengüeteo, tampoco en ello le dio un poco de ternura, era sexo y nada más, si ella quería eso, el tenía mucho de que desahogarse; Manba desabrocho el botón del pantalón que llevaba Vegueta, urgida por sentir el miembro metió la mano, desesperada por tenerlo todo, bajo el pantalón a una altura considerable de sus piernas, abrió las propias y de un solo halon, estaba dentro de ella, la embistió sin pisca de consideración, o en busca del placer de la chica, que a pesar de ello, parecía perdida en el éxtasis del momento, pues tubo que taparle la boca por los gemidos tan sonoros, que estaba emitiendo; tenía que apresurarse a terminar, el mismo no quería prolongar más lo que hacía, sabía que engañaba a Bulma, que no quería ni un poco a la joven debajo de él, que se arrepentiría como de sus perores pecados por esto, y lo peor que también lo estaba disfrutando; no había tenido si quiera que bajarle las bragas, ya que lo que usaba, era lo suficientemente delgado como para hacerlas a un lado y permitirle entrar a voluntad, el tiempo seguía su marcha, por más que la penetraba fuertemente, no estaba consiguiendo terminar, no sabía si era por el lugar, por la mujer, por lo que sentía o, ¿Por qué?, así que no le quedaba de otra que seguir, las cosas se aligeraron cuando quito la mano de la boca de Manba, y ella comenzó a pronunciar su nombre, entre gemidos, lo alababa, "dulce para las moscas", -sigue Vegeta, no te…, detengas…, se siente tan bien…, eres delicioso"-, ¿Qué quería decir con delicioso?, no sabía ni le importaba, menos prestando atencion a sus senos brincando como locos, en frente de su cara, se agacho para morder uno, Manba gimió mas fuerte; lo estaba consiguiendo, no tardaría mucho más y justo cuando estaba por acabar sintió que ella, lo hacía igualmente, eso lo enojo, como era posible que sin querer darle placer, la hubiera hecho gozar, estaba claro que nunca entendería a las mujeres, y de verdad no planeaba hacerlo.

¡¿Y ahora qué?! era la pregunta en la mente de los cuatro; " _¿ahora qué voy a hacer con Goku?, no quiero exponerlo a la ira de Vegeta, y no puedo alejarme de él, no sé si lo amo, pero sé que lo quiero y mucho"_ , se dijo Bulma. _"¿Ahora que hare?, sé que amo a Bulma, ¿pero ella me ama a mí?, si no, no podría soportarlo, además sé que ella sufre por alguien, aunque nunca hablamos de su vida íntima, no soy tonto, y sé que hay otra persona, pero esto que paso ahora, nos ha unido más, sentirla entre mis brazos, poder estar tan unido a ella, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida",_ pensaba Goku. _"¿ahora qué?, solo espero que esta mujer no crea o piense que habrá nada entre nosotros después de esto, no podría ser tan tonta como para pretender algo tan ridículo, y solo espero Bulma no se entere jamás, además solo fue sexo; no estuvo tan mal, debo reconocerlo, esta hembra tiene formas de convencer muy buenas, pero tampoco creo que solo los utilice conmigo, más bien espero no me contagie de nada raro, y que tome pastillas o algo, porque no le permitiré que en lo futuro me quiera chantajear con mocosos",_ especulaba Vegeta. _Oh Kami, al fin lo conseguí, y fue mejor de lo que esperaba, pero debo hacer algo para que no sea la única vez, hare lo que sea, bueno a ver como se me prende el foco, pero, ¿ahora que hare?, si él no quiere que nos sigamos viendo, además creo que tiene novia, si no, ¿Por qué salió del salón tan preocupado?, debe ser una tonta si no mantiene a su lado a este hombre, pero mejor para mi si no lo hace, es fascinante, delicioso, misterioso, rico e inteligente, que más podría pedir",_ pensaba Manba, en lo que terminaba de acomodarse la ropa.

Goku y Bulma terminaron de vestirse, pero no podían verse a la cara, no era una vergüenza por algo sucio lo que sentían, era el hecho de no saber en que estaban parados, el no atreverse a preguntarle al otro que opinaba de la situación, saber que pasaba por el pensamiento del otro; sin embargo era más que evidente que los dos habían hecho más que el amor, fue una entrega de dos cuerpos abiertos a sentir el corazón de la contraparte; Bulma fue la primera en hacer un movimiento, lo vio con tanta ternura, Goku terminaba de acomodarse su sweater, ese enorme que la había protegido del frio de la mesa de metal, con delicadeza toco su hombro para hacerlo girar sin asustarlo, Goku giro a verla y de inmediato bajo la mirada avergonzado, Bulma tomo su rostro, de ninguna manera quería que pensara que lo que hicieron era algo malo, todo lo contrario, la hizo sentir plena físicamente, y alegre moralmente; Goku la vio con esos enormes ojos negros tan llenos de sinceridad, inocencia y amor; Bulma no pudo de nuevo evitar perderse entre ellos, y lo beso con todo el cariño, calidez y agradecimiento que sentía hacia ese hombre; Goku cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso que expresaba todo lo que necesitaba le dijera ella, era ahora la mujer más importante de su vida, daría la vida misma por ella, era todo lo que tanto le había hecho falta siempre, en su reservado mundo de silencios, ella representaba la esperanza de una nueva y mejor vida, sabía que no podía ofrecerle mucho, solo contaba con sus otros sentidos, para trabajar, para vivir, y si ella se lo permitía, haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz, y no verla llorar más, por nada, ni por el siquiera.

Vegeta ya recompuesto de su desliz, se levantó, le ofreció la mano a la compañera sexual, como caballero, era lo menos; tomo sus cosas y giro para irse de ahí, no importando si la joven venía detrás de él o no; Manba vio su actuar y le disgusto de inmediato, -¿Vegeta que sucede, me vas a dejar aquí sola?-, lo detuvo del brazo, Vegeta giro molesto, ¿Qué creía, que le dedicaría un poema de amor?, -sí, ya obtuviste lo que querías, no hay nada más que tratar, que te quede bien claro Manba, esto solo fue sexo, no te quiero, ni lo hare jamás, no eres mi tipo, ¿querías que te lo hiciera?, bueno pues ya está, ahora cortésmente te estoy exigiendo que me dejes en paz, no me voy a volver a acostar contigo, buscate a una nueva presa, no te será difícil si andas por ahí mostrándote como alguien muy accesible-, se giró y siguió su camino, dejándola más que solo aturdida, estaba dolida, ningún hombre la dejaba así, era ella la que ya no los quería volver a ver, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese miserable a tratarla de esa manera?. La muchacha aunque poca, tenía dignidad, así que pensó, " _tiene razón, ya conseguí lo que quería, y además sé que volverás a caer Vegeta, eres hombre, uno de estos días vas a venir a pedirme que hagamos el amor, estoy segura"_ , sonrió para sí misma y se alejó del lugar por su lado, ahora tenía que ir a comprar anticonceptivos, pues de ninguna manera quería complicarse la existencia.


End file.
